fzerofandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS 'and '''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U '(大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Dairantō Sumasshu Burazāzu fō Nintendō Surī Dī Esu / Wī Yū, lit. ''Great Fray Smash Brothers for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'') unofficially known as '''Super Smash Bros. 4, is a Nintendo 3DS and Wii U game. It was developed by Namco Bandai Games Inc. and Sora, and was published by Nintendo. Both games are officially considered the fourth and fifth installments. Development According to the game's lead developer, Masahiro Sakurai, development on the had not begun at the time of its announcement, and would not begin until the completion of Sakurai's other project, Kid Icarus: Uprising. For the 3DS version, Sakurai wants it to be more of an "individual" and "customizable" experience where, hypothetically, the player could take a customized player and upload it to the Wii U version. He also commented on the possibility that some Capcom character could appear (It is Mega Man) in the next Smash Bros. The big problem, though, comes from the idea of trying to get a character from a completely different universe to fit the style that has been dictated by Nintendo's characters in a fighting game. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U was co-developed by Namco Bandai. New Changes * Many characters have different moves in each direction they face, so they'll be facing the screen more often. With new animations, it may mean their attacks and moves will have new animations. * Damage percent numbers are no longer a fully solid color, they now appear metallic, and pass through green and yellow colors, instead of fading from white to dark red. * The visual affects of attacks' stand out more. They now have bright saturated blurs replacing the previous game's subtle less colorful ones. * The smoke trail effect made by characters taking high knockback have been replaced with a trail of bright light instead of smoke, representing which player will get the KO. * In an interview with Kotaku, Sakurai has stated that the tripping mechanic will not return. No longer will the characters randomly trip in the middle of combat. * Sakurai has stated there will no longer be a story mode, and no cutscenes during single player mode. He didn't give much information on what single-player mode will consist of. * Sakurai also said there will be short movies for introducing new characters, and you can view them without having them unlocked. Characters Veterans * Mario * Donkey Kong * Link * Samus Aran * Kirby * Fox McCloud * Pikachu * Luigi * Bowser * Pit * Captain Olimar & Pikmin (Alph as an alternate costume) * Princess Peach * Toon Link * Sonic the Hedgehog * Marth * Zelda * King Dedede * Lucario * Diddy Kong * Yoshi * Sheik * Ike * Zero Suit Samus * Charizard * Captain Falcon * Meta Knight * Wario * Falco * R.O.B. * Dr. Mario * Mr. Game & Watch * Ganondorf * Jigglypuff * Ness * Mewtwo (DLC) * Lucas (DLC) * Roy (DLC) Newcomers * Villager * Mega Man * Wii Fit Trainer * Rosalina & Luma * Little Mac * Greninja * Mii (Mii Fighters) * Palutena * Pac-Man * Lucina * Robin/Female Robin * Shulk * Dark Pit * Duck Hunt * Bowser Jr. (with the Koopalings as alternate costumes) * Ryu (DLC) * Cloud Strife (DLC) * Corrin (DLC; Male and Female) * Bayonetta (DLC) Assist Trophies * Andross (Original Star Fox) * Ashley * Chain Chomp * Color TV-Game 15 * Dark Samus * Devil * Dillon * Dr. Kawashima * Dr. Wright * Elec Man * Ghirahim * Ghosts * Hammer Bro. * Infantry and Tanks * Isabelle * Jeff * Kat and Ana * Knuckle Joe * Lakitu and Spinies * Lyn * Magnus * Metroid * Midna * Mother Brain * Nightmare * Nintendog * Phosphora * Riki * Sable Prince * Saki Amamiya * Samurai Goroh * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sheriff * Skull Kid * Starfy * Starman (EarthBound) * Takamaru * Tingle * Waluigi Bosses * Master Hand * Crazy Hand * Master Core ** Master Giant ** Master Beast ** Master Edges ** Master Shadow ** Master Fortress (Wii U only) * Yellow Devil * Dark Emperor (Nintendo 3DS only) * Ridley/Meta Ridley (Wii U only) * Metal Face (Wii U only) Stages Both Versions * Battlefield * Final Destination * Boxing Ring (Punch-Out!!) * Duck Hunt (Stage) (Duck Hunt; Free DLC for Nintendo 3DS) * Gaur Plain (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Wily Castle (Mega Man 2) * Suzaku Castle (Street Fighter II; DLC) * Super Mario Maker (DLC) * Midgar (Final Fantasy VII; DLC) * Umbra Clock Tower (Bayonetta; DLC) Past Stages * Dream Land (64) (Kirby's Dream Land; DLC) * Hyrule Castle (64) (The Legend of Zelda; DLC) * Peach's Castle (64) (Super Mario 64; DLC) Nintendo 3DS * 3D Land (Super Mario 3D Land) * Golden Plains (New Super Mario Bros. 2) * Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 7) * Paper Mario (Paper Mario) * Gerudo Valley (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D) * Spirit Train (The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks) * Dream Land (Kirby's Dream Land) * Unova Pokemon League (Pokemon Black & White) * Prism Tower (Pokemon X & Y) * Mute City (F-Zero) * Magicant (EarthBound) * Arena Ferox (Fire Emblem: Awakening) * Reset Bomb Forest (Kid Icarus: Uprising) * Tortimer Island (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) * Balloon Fight (Balloon Fight) * Living Room (Nintendogs) * Find Mii (Find Mii) * Tomodachi Life (Tomodachi Life) * PictoChat 2 (Nintendo DS) * Pac-Maze (Pac-Man) Wii U * Big Battlefield * Mushroom Kingdom U (New Super Mario Bros. U) * Mario Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) * Mario Circuit (Mario Kart 8) * Jungle Hijinxs (Donkey Kong Country Returns) * Skyloft (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) * Pyrosphere (Metroid: Other M) * Woolly World (Yoshi's Woolly World) * The Great Cave Offensive (Kirby Super Star) * Orbital Gate Assault (Star Fox Assault) * Kalos Pokemon League (Pokemon X & Y) * Coliseum (Fire Emblem) * Flat Zone X (Game & Watch) * Palutena's Temple (Kid Icarus: Uprising) * Gamer (Game & Wario) * Garden of Hope (Pikmin 3) * Town and City (Animal Crossing: City Folk) * Wii Fit Studio (Wii Fit) * Wrecking Crew (Wrecking Crew) * Pilotwings (Pilotwings) * Wuhu Island (Wii Sports Resort) * Windy Hill Zone (Sonic Lost World) * Pac-Land (Pac-Land) * Miiverse (Free DLC) Past Stages * Delfino Plaza (Brawl) (Super Mario Sunshine) * Mario Circuit (Brawl) (Mario Kart) * Luigi's Mansion (Brawl) (Luigi's Mansion) * Kongo Jungle (64) (Donkey Kong Country) * Bridge of Eldin (Brawl) (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) * Temple (Melee) (The Legend of Zelda) * Norfair (Brawl) (Metroid) * Port Town Aero Drive (Brawl) (F-Zero GX) * Yoshi's Island (Melee) (Super Mario World) * Halberd (Brawl) (Kirby Super Star) * Lylat Cruise (Brawl) (Star Fox) * Pokemon Stadium 2 (Brawl) (Pokemon) * Onett (Melee) (EarthBound) * Castle Siege (Brawl) (Fire Emblem) * Skyworld (Brawl) (Kid Icarus) * Smashville (Brawl) (Animal Crossing) * 75m (Brawl) (Donkey Kong) * Pirate Ship (Brawl) (The Legend of Zelda: The WInd Waker; DLC) amiibo amiibo are part of a new system introduced in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, that uses near field communication (NFC) through special figurines of the respective characters, that can be bought separately. Through this, players bring the characters to the game as FPs (Figure Players), which can level up and be customized, learning more as they improve and interact with the Human Player, Computer Player, and other Figure Players. amiibo level up and learn faster by; * Having it play on someonelse's Nintendo 3DS and/or Wii U system. * Losing in Stock Battles. * Playing against different fighters (very important). * Making it fight against other amiibo, (Including FP fighters that have aggresive A.I) Examples; Lucas, Lucina, Fox, Ness and so on. * Use the same fighter as the amiibo you're playing against. However, even higher leveled amiibo have their flaws on complex stages, like walking back and forth on stages like Gaur Plain. amiibo can also win prizes like; Gold, Custom Parts, Trophies, and Mii Fighter Gear. The longer the amiibo fights, the more prizes it will gain, and these items can be received when tapping the amiibo the owner's Wii U GamePad, New Nintendo 3DS/XL, New Nintendo 2DS XL or Nintendo 3DS NFC/Reader Writer Adapter. However, it should be noted that like CPUs, Figure Players have the ability to share their remaining Stocks with their defeated allies in Team Battles. As well as being able to throw healing items to assist their teammates. While Super Smash Bros. for Wii U natively supports amiibo, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS was unable to do so at launch. Version 1.0.5, released on February 9, 2015, added amiibo support for all Nintendo 3DS systems including Nintendo 2DS and New Nintendo 2DS XL. Trivia *This game was announced at E3 2011 but development didn't start until after the release of Kid Icarus: Uprising in 2012 and no characters, stages or gameplay were shown until E3 2013, a full 2 years after the first announcement. * This is the first Smash Bros. to have online support through patching in order to balance characters and other mechanics. *This is the first game in the series to feature downloadable content (I.E. Mewtwo). *The 3DS and Wii U versions have different stages: the 3DS having stages primarily from handheld games, while the Wii U having stages mainly from console games. *The 3DS and Wii U versions will not have cross-platform play due to the use of different stages in each version. However players can transfer their Amiibos to both versions. *Sakurai stated that in the 3DS version, outlines are placed around the character so it can be easy to see them from far away. The thickness of the outlines can be increased, decreased or even removed. *In the 3DS version, stages only have two varying musical pieces, whereas in the Wii U version, the My Music function from Brawl will return. *The 3DS version was supposed to release in summer but it was delayed to October 3. This makes it the 2nd Smash game in a row to be delayed. *This is the first game in the series to keep entirely similar character models from a previous game (Brawl) with a texture retouch (for example Mario, Fox, Luigi, Sonic, Pikachu, Link, Donkey Kong, Peach, Zelda, Lucario etc.). **Notable exceptions include Marth, Ike, and Samus. *As shown in the E3 2013 with Masahiro Sakurai playing as Mega Man against another player playing as Mario in a Super Smash Bros. for Wii U demo play, the victory animation for Mega Man (and therefore for every character) would've been the original one, but it was evidently changed as shown in the Super Smash Bros. Invitational when the match ended, this may be because the original one lacks the background characters clapping/cheering for you and the Results Screen. *This game has introduced more playable villain and female characters than any previous Smash game. *This is the first installment in the series since the original game to not receive a T ESRB rating, as both versions of the game appear to have a E10+ rating, according to the official site. *This is the first game in the series where Mario has a Waluigi palette. *This is the first game where Luigi, Lucario, Toon Link, Marth, Jigglypuff, Ganondorf, and Sonic are starter characters (as they were all unlockables in their previous appearances). *This is the first game where a veteran character who was a starter character in his first appearance becomes an unlockable player, being Wario. *This is the first game to push the Nintendo 3DS to its maximum power during use, disabling use of Miiverse while the game is running. *This is the first game in the series to feature a playable female villain, Wendy O. Koopa. *The Wii U version is the first Smash game where the entire cast of the original Super Smash Bros. are Starters. *The 3DS version is also the first Smash game to be released on a handheld. *This is the first game in the series to not introduce any new playable characters from the Legend of Zelda universe or the Star Fox universe). * If you register both games on Club Nintendo by January 2015 you get a free CD. * So far; Wii Fit Trainer and Duck Hunt are the only characters to have a stage in one version, but not in the other version. **Wii Fit Trainer and Duck Hunt both only have a stage in the Wii U Version. *The Wii U and 3DS version have a difference in unlocking characters. **In the 3DS version, Jigglypuff, Bowser Jr.., Ganondorf and Ness are unlockable characters. In the Wii U version, those four characters are starter characters. *This is the first game to be released on two consoles. *This is the first game in the series to have characters be brought back after missing one game (i.e. Dr. Mario and Mewtwo). *This is the second game in the series to have third-party characters. *A trailer for the announcement of Robin and Lucina and Captain Falcon's return was shown on July 14th, 2013. External Links * Captain Falcon's page on the Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U website * Smashpedia on Fandom * Captain Falcon on Smash Wiki Category:F-Zero Wiki Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Non-F-Zero Games